extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Bitlis
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Duchy|tag = BTL|capital = Bidlîs (4418)|culture = Kurdish (Iranian)|development = Start: 6}} is a Sunni Kurdish iqta located in the Kurdistan area, Anatolia region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni in 1160 the iqta borders fellow Sunni countries ( northwest and northeast, east, south and west) and the waters of Lake Van north. will be annexed by - Tengri-Vajrayana in 1250, emerging from Shia in 1335, gaining cores, and finally annexed by Sunni on February 4, 1469 and will never appear again on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Kurdistan, Aq Qoyunlu, Qara Qoyunlu, Ottomans, Hisn Kayfa, Ardalan Decisions Form Kurdistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Kurdish ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Diyar al-Bakr (418), Arbil (4415), Mardin (4414), Baghesh (4418), and Hisn Kayfa (4417) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country Change to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Kurdish Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1 Diplomats ** +15.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +1 Leader(s) without Upkeep * Ideas: ** Mountain Warriors: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Li Gora Gawiri Kurd Misilman e: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Kurdish Tribes: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Active Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Kurdish Mercenaries: *** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Legacy of the Kurdish Dynasties: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Gorani Literature: *** -1.0% Prestige Decay Category:Countries Category:Kurdish countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Iqtas Category:Asian countries Category:Near East countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Present Day Category:Stamford Bridge